True Love Between the Seer and a Dragonking
by enyalie1134
Summary: This story follows the life's of Van Fanel and Hitomi Kanzaki from after the war, as the two grow closer and realize love does conquer all as long as you believe. with probably end up changing title and summary eventually


AN: Okay so this story is going to go from the time that the war with Zaibach was over to well however long it takes me to end it...LoL. I have a general direction I know I want to take it, but suggestions are always welcome. Also remember to review it, I just love reviews. I'm starting at this point because the series ending wouldn't fit with this story at all so I had to change it. YAY

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters (except for the random ones I throw in of course to make the story make more sense as there always has to be people around). Though I wish I did so I can make it end with the two love birds together, what can I say I'm a sucker for happy endings.

**Chapter One: Decisions, Decisions**

Hitomi sat outside in the gardens of Asteria right behind the castle deep in thought as she starred up at the Mystic Moon. Letting out a deep sigh she heard footsteps coming her way. Turning around she looked up to see who was coming towards her. A smile spread across her face as she saw her good friend Millerna.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself Hitomi?" The princess asked as she sat down beside her.

"Thinking," was the girls reply.

"About what?" The women asked. She could tell something was wrong or at least bothering the poor girl.

With another deep sigh she answered the question with reluctance, "Well...... I was thinking about what I was going to do now that the war is over. Should I stay here in Gaea or do I go back to Earth...or the Mystic Moon as you call it."

Van who was passing by hid behind a pillar before they noticed him and listened. He was hardly breathing when he heard what they were talking about, its the only reason he was eavesdropping he reasoned with himself. He desperately wanted to know what the girl of his affections was thinking before he asked her to stay her in Gaea with him.

Millerna tilted her head to the side surprised. She hadn't realized Hitomi wanted to go back home again, she honestly that the girl was going to stay and be with Van. "Well, I can't tell you what to do, as it is your decision but the advice I would give you is to follow your heart Hitomi, do what you think is best for you and you alone." She smiled warmly at the teen girl beside her.

"Well that's the problem Millerna, I don't know what to do, I think of Gaea and Fanelia as my home now but I also miss my old friends and my whole family." With a grumble of annoyance she added. "Its just all so confusing."

Van's heart almost exploded out of his chest, she just called Fanelia her home, he couldn't believe it.

"You think of Fanelia as your home?" The blonde asked totally confused, "but weren't you only there for a day before Zaibach burned it to the ground?"

Hitomi turned very pink. Oh she had to tell someone or she would go crazy. So why not Millerna but it was just so embarrassing to talk about, she hadn't even been able to say the words to Van yet.

"W-w-well that's true, I guess its not so much that Fanelia is my home just...well just that being with Van feels like home." She said rather quickly turning even redder.

With that the princess burst out with laughter. "Sorry I'm not laughing at you, its just that its seems to have taken you and Van forever to figure out how you feel, well the rest of us have known for quite some time."

Van who was still hiding behind the pillar turned red as well. He just couldn't believe it, did he here Hitomi correctly or was this all just in his head. He wanted to run out to her and ask her to say it again just to make sure. But that wasn't a good idea because then the girls would know he had been listening to their conversation. It was just so confusing, on the one hand he was totally happy, content but the other half of him was unsure. What if she wanted to go back to the Mystic Moon, it would kill him to know she loved him but still didn't want to stay with him.

Shaking his head he muttered to himself, '_she hasn't even said she loved you yet so shut up and pay attention.' _He stopped thinking and tried to listen to the conversation again.

A very red faced Hitomi continued, "I, I....I..why is this so hard to say." She muttered mostly to herself. "I'm in love with him Millerna and I have no clue how to tell him how I feel."

With a very warm smile the other women replied," Well just say exactly what you told me you silly girl."

"But what if he doesn't love me back." She almost cried.

"How will you ever know unless you talk to him about it, and I know it will be hard especially seeing as it is Van," she added with a wink. "But if you do leave and never tell him then one day you might realize that it was a mistake, yes it might hurt if he doesn't return your feelings. And I think he does feel the same, what I'm trying to say is you will regret it if you never tell him, trust me."

The girl nodded and watched as a single tear dropped from her cheek onto her lap. Sensing that Hitomi needed comforting the princess put an arm around her shoulder.

"You can do it Hitomi, you are one of the bravest people I know, you can tell him. Even if its seems impossible right this moment."

"Thanks you Millerna."

Standing up they said goodbye to one another and Hitomi was once again by herself..well at least she thought she was.

A stunned Van didn't even notice as the princess reached where he was hiding. What got his attention was her short laugh and then with a wink she went inside.

Van blushed realizing he had been caught but his mind was still repeating what she said over and over.

Slowly coming out of his daze he debated going over there and talking to her, but he got the feeling that she needed sometime to figure out what she was going to do so with a sigh he walked away from the castle. He had to be sneaky and quiet at first though to make sure Hitomi didn't spot him. The further away he got he realized that he was going to miss her so much if she left him, he wanted her with him always. He realized with a bit of shock that he wanted her to stay so he could marry her, make her his queen. Start a new life with her and only her. His life would be nothing, incomplete with out being to share it with her.

* * *

Okay so this chapter is a bit short but the next one will be longer. The reason I stopped here though is the next chapter is them going back to Fanelia so I felt it needed a chapter of its own. Anyway hopefully be doing shorter ones I can also get them out faster but I have a feeling they will eventually get longer on their own. Its starting to feel like the story is writing itself which is nice. And don't worry her decision is going to be in the next chapter.


End file.
